


Welcome to the Crew

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Sarah may have found herself a new mate in her workplace. Shit.(Rated M for a lot of implied sexual content).
Relationships: Clémence Fucolle/Juliette Jonquille/Sarah Leeht/Amandine Litto, François Bannaire/Sarah Leeht
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> _Ah shit, here we go again._
> 
> First time playing around with an Omegaverse setting I've been working on for more than a year (yes, it's been this long). I've always been fascinated by the concept itself, but its execution usually ranges from "this was for the pronz" (and it's fine! I like reading that sort of stuff when I'm in the right mood, tbh) and... well, absolutely awful non-con content, and I needed to set things right to my eyes. I conceive this is an elitist stance on it all, but let me introduce you to this setting with this, well, introductory story for you and me.  
> This AU has a little quirk, but as far as I know, it's only barely implied in this story. Don't worry: we'll have the time to explore that later.  
> This has to downright be my biggest guilty pleasure so far, so I'm kind of hoping I won't get bashed for this. Maybe I'll have deserved it if I do.  
> It's unusual for me to write this sexually, but you know what? It's fun. Too fun to pass up.

Sarah may have hated the guy who was supposed to substitute for her injured uncle; her body didn’t react the same way. If she wasn’t trying to be miffed about having this random dude replace her dearest family member (more like, the only blood-related person she still had that she also still had respect for), she’d have focused more on the tight feeling she was starting to have under her skirt. Perhaps, for the first time in a long while, she felt like she had to hide her impulses.

She may have not liked the guy on principle; she still preferred to make a better impression than “you gave me a raging boner, asshole”.

Raphaëlle convinced her not to rule the guy out entirely. Truth be told, he did seem like a nice fella. He’d bring her coffee from time to time, quickly remembering that she usually preferred taking the hazelnut or vanilla-flavoured kinds at the dispenser (she’d never fully admit it, but she hated bitter shit, and tended to put all possible sweetener in that damn beverage). He’d pick up the books she had to rise on her toes to reach on the shelves (she was too goddamn short), giving them to her with a wide smile before going back to whatever he was soon going to be rambling about before. He’d always take some time in his day to tell her hello, to have a nice day, goodbye; always remembered to ask her if she was doing good, if she had had a nice a weekend. If he had known her, he wouldn’t have considered her with so much kindness.

It wasn’t just her either. She’d see him say hello to all of their workmates, waving to Raphaëlle, discussing books with Rémy, clumsily apologizing that he hadn’t noticed his workmates would have a kid soon. He’d never forget to talk to cleaning staff, to his students. He’d talk to her other partners with the upmost respect, earning a grin from Juliette she wouldn’t give to most people (and especially not goody-two-shoes like this guy). He never asked about anyone’s letter, nor failed to be polite, even if he happened to cuss quite a lot for a guy with such an angelic face and spirit. Truly, he didn’t deserve to be around her…

But her body and mind said otherwise and, quickly, Sarah felt inside of her the burning wish to possess someone yet again.

François didn’t belong to her, she knew it. He didn’t deserve to be stuck with such an animal, no matter how much her body wanted him around it. She’d start noticing the little flaws in his schedule: when he’d be too engrossed in a book to notice the bell ring, only to run to his students at the speed of sound; when he’d be late because he’d have spent a bit too long talking to workmates in the teacher’s lounge or given his place to the heavily-pregnant colleague waiting after him in the reprography room, never without some insistence. “I’ve got the time,” he’d say, even if his soul was racing against the edges of his skull. “It’ll be fine,” he’d insist when he deep down wondered if his students wouldn’t have left already by the time he’d have finished downing the stairs.

No, François didn’t belong to any of them. He didn’t even belong in this hellhole, so far from the shining stars like him, not unlike a bird stuck in a decrepit cage. He was the only one not to notice the wings growing from his back, the wings she wanted to tear down just to keep him around, he who deserved so much more than whatever this school could provide him. Still, whenever she asked, he’d gingerly reply with a little blush on his cheeks that, while he did miss his family (whom all lived in or near Paris, so far away from their average-sized northern town), he really liked the students, the place and the fresher air. He didn’t seem to be lying either.

He was a peculiar guy, for sure, but the more time went by and the more Sarah liked him, to the point where she sometimes found herself thinking about him and some… peculiar details. Fact she wasn’t proud of, for once, and would only admit in private circles, most importantly, when her own partner found her having yet another physical manifestation.

In the end, Sarah opened the can of worms in front of her three partners. They stared at each other with differing expressions: Clémence smirked, Juliette rolled her eyes (not surprising, coming from the woman who saw her wife’s desire first-hand) and Amandine seemed very much interested, gaze sparkling. When Sarah eventually mentioned the target of her new affection was a man, the three of them seemed disappointed at first, if she ignored Clém’s absolutely curious expression and Amandine’s quick relativization. She had never been against meeting new people, especially persons from a place she wouldn’t usually see more than once or twice a year, after all… or so Sarah supposed, at least.

They all agreed upon at least inviting the guy over to see how he’d fare amidst the pack. That was when Sarah kind of realized the three of her partners were on board with having someone new, despite the fact they’d most likely never going to end up attracted to him. Was that François’s undeniable charisma shining through to the point of blinding people the dork had never even heard about before (Sarah wasn’t the kind to talk about her private life to people she didn’t know much, like François, and would keep the romantic discussions to Juliette, if not just to embarrass the latter while her own dad was photocopying stuff in the very same room)? Maybe. She really didn’t know.

By the time she found the occasion to ask the naïve and absentminded François if he wanted to spend an afternoon at home, Sarah had only confirmed one thing: she wanted this guy. She wanted a lot with him: his time, his conversation topics, his body, his laugh. Not unlike with her three wives, she was falling in love all over again, the physical attraction starting to become romantic. Learning he was single and not interested in other people soothed her. She had never been someone to share before having a pack forming around her (and having to admit to herself that, yes, Clém and Juliette going at it was super hot and she also wanted to watch more of that, yes please. You can’t have jealous partners if said partners also date each other, right?).

François was naïve and innocent, especially for a man his age. He was only a year younger than them and yet had a whole other perspective on life: he lived blissfully, always thinking people meant well and had positive sides to them. Even when they discussed stuff and Sarah would as usual let out all of her salt and negative opinions, he’d respond with positivity and nuance. Still, he wasn’t dumb, as he was much cleverer and more knowledgeable than she had ever been; and that fascinated her. Opposites attracted, that was certain. She just had to look at the masculine Clém and the very feminine Amandine holding hands for that.

The afternoon of introduction eventually arrived, bringing with it the first meeting of the pack and a guy who could be their next member. The early impressions seemed good enough, to Sarah: François didn’t look any uneasy, shaking hands with everyone. It must have helped that he also knew Juliette from work, making only Clém and Amandine unknown persons to him. Even then, with how friendly and warm these two were, both in their own style, the encounter was smooth. Before she knew it, Sarah was staring at her two mates getting to know her colleague. The less petty drama, the better.

Still, François was obviously not entirely sure where to put himself in this place. Their house was huge to begin with, thanks to Clém’s doctor salary and their three other incomes, and he looked like he was used to be in small rooms, surrounded with piles of books: a change of environment like that must have disturbed his internal sensors even by just a little. Still, it couldn’t have just been because they lived in a pack-sized villa: it had to also be because they were all kind of more sexual than a thirty-year-old virgin.

The moment Sarah knew François would easily be accepted into the pack was, ironically, the moment where he was at his most embarrassed. Juliette was sitting on top of her, discussing stuff about their school and their colleagues, while Clém was bringing some flambé bananas (Clém always had the weirdest ideas of food to serve to. Amandine was arriving with drinks for them all, putting them on their coffee table, only for François to finally notice she was in quite the condition. She sat right next to him, his face flushed with crimson. In response, Amandine only giggled, a hand on her stomach.

“They’re Clémence’s,” she simply stated.

“Yep, these sure are mine!”, the mentioned one proudly chimed in.

Juliette almost rolled her eyes with a smirk before looking right back at Sarah.

“What, you never explained him what we’re all about? He looks like he’s just seen a ghost! Don’t tell me you didn’t tell him why he was here.”

“I may have forgotten about that.”

François stared right back at her with a contrived smile, flabbergasted. He deserved an explanation.

“This is my pack, as you may have understood. These three are my mates, and they’re all mates with each other.”

He nodded. That wasn’t the part that made him so confused.

“But then, why did you invite me over?”

“What, you don’t get it?” Clém glanced at him.

“I… I’m afraid I don’t!”

Well, it was her hassle, so better get rid of it as soon as possible.

“I want you to join us. I may have forgotten to tell you I’ve fallen for a fourth person. Shit happens.”

He remained stunned for a couple moments.

“W-wait, really?!”

“Do I look like I’m fucking with you?”

He shook his head.

“I… I don’t know what to say! I…”

Amandine tapped his shoulder.

“It’s alright if you’re confused. This is a sudden announcement, isn’t it?”

“Sure is… but…”

Juliette’s eyebrow arched up. “But?”

“But I’m glad that you’re offering me to do so…”

The red on his face changed nature, Sarah assumed, as he turned away.

“So, that’s a yes?”

“W-well… Do I need to date everyone, or can it just be you?”

He buried his face into his hands as soon as he said that, but the four of them only reacted in amusement. This boy had nourished a crush for some time.

“We kind of expected that,” Amandine eventually replied. “Of course you’d have to take the time to feel comfortable with this many partners. Sarah’s just that charming, isn’t she?”

François nodded.

“Well, then,” Sarah got up from her armchair and stared right at him. “Welcome to the crew, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I very badly implied that Juliette and Amandine are both lesbians in that context, while I'm not clear on having Clém being bisexual with a strong preference for girls or a lesbian too. Choices, choices.


End file.
